


takumi hecks up

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Japanese-American Character, Single Fatherhood, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takumi accidentally a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. step one: remove foot from vicinity of mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunwukong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/gifts).



> i hope bao appreciates her name being attached to this
> 
> flashfic (i write it sporadically and mostly unplanned), i don't think i'll be putting anyone in any solid pairings but you leokumifrickers will have plenty to work with, don't take this too seriously, i'm sorry,

Sakura is the one to tell him.

A text from her asks him if he's awake sometime around 11PM; no sooner does he open it that she peeks through his door, arms laden with a tray of what smells like his favorite tea. Sakura has that face on, the constipated one, the one where she could be crying but is trying hard to keep it together and be an adult about things, the one that says that she only made tea because she needed to busy her hands.

Her lip is bleeding from being chewed on, and _crap_ it's time to be a big brother, isn't it?

Takumi sits up in bed and sets his phone aside, awkwardly patting the spot next to him. He's never been good at advice-giving, but for some reason Sakura comes to him anyway, as though he has any idea what she should do about anonymous love letters in her locker or how to write a DBQ. He figures it's because they're closer in age: Ryoma has more important things to think about than eleventh grade dances, probably skipped being a teenager entirely; and Hinoka, miles away at university, never texts back.

So that leaves him.

She hasn't moved.

"Sakura?"

"Takumi," she tries, but then closes her eyes and shakes her head, pushes the tray out toward him.

"Um," he says, taking his cup, panic bubbling into his throat. "Is everything alright?"

She shakes her head again. Says, in a small, breakable voice, "Your… Your girlfriend is pregnant."

He drops the tea.

" _What_? What the hell are you talking about? I—I don't even _have_ a girlfriend!"

"Takumi," she says then, weakly eyeing the tea on his lap like she might cry for it, too. "Hana is my best friend."

...Oh.

The. That. The thing that.

"WHAT. WAIT. NO. WHAT."


	2. failed step one

He's staring at the general area of her stomach, thinking that girls are _weird_ literally how the heck does this happen, when she snaps her fingers for his attention. "Takumi? Nothing to see there, I already have an appointment."

Takumi straightens, feeling the blood rushing into his cheeks. He hasn't been able to look Sakura or Hana or literally anyone in the eye for the past two days. It still feels like he's in a dream; it's too ridiculous that you have to pee on pregnancy tests to find out whether they're negative or positive.

(Last night he dreamt he was getting married to Hana, swelling at the belly in a white kimono. Hinata was behind her, holding what was apparently their first-born, named Forrest. Takumi's mother, alive again and smiling, was officiating in Sakura's absence, as she was busy calming Ryoma. Hinoka had declined her invitation because she thought Forrest's name was stupid. Right as Takumi was instructed to kiss Hana, which he had never done before, Oboro showed up and killed him with a rolled up Stats exam.

It was nice.)

"Which doctor?" Sakura asks. They're seated at the bleachers for the soccer field after school; Takumi's practice was cancelled and Hana's fencing season is over, so Sakura pounced at the opportunity for the awkward meeting, ever helpful.

"The clinic on Spear Street," says Hana. "They do them there."

Sakura nods, chewing at her lip.

Takumi doesn't get it. "Do what?"

"Um, abortions," says Hana. She pauses, putting an arm around her middle and looking at Sakura for support before adding, "Obviously."

"What? You can't!"

Hana shifts her weight to look at him, and it's the first time she's done it in a while with so much _warning_. He knows that she must blame him for this entire mess—her best friend's stupid older brother and the stupid senior field trip they went on together and the five seconds they dated before he chickened out—but she's yet to actually say or show it, other than one reply to his frantic texts: _not now_.

It's driving him kind of crazy. He wishes she'd just out and call him a piece of shit.

Hana says, "What do you mean I can't? It's my body."

"Um… Um, I mean…" Why isn't Sakura backing him up? Doesn't she get it? "I know that, but you—you can't. Because…" 

Sakura: "Takumi?"

"Because… it's my kid, too."

A beat. 

"Takumi," Hana says. "We're in high school."

"We'll be done in a few months," he points out.

" _Takumi_. We're not even dating."

"Hana," he tries, weakly. "It's… it's a life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA IM CRYIN


	3. nothing to see here

Takumi lives under the blissful illusion that this will remain a secret for the lesser part of a week. It seems like immediately after Hana texts him  _ you win, let's talk _ that, dazed, he walks straight into Hinata, who grins, stretches out his arms for a bear hug, and asks, "Thought of any names, Dad?"

Takumi pivots in the other direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bro, you can't just score anMMMPHH—"

Oh. Sounds like Oboro has appeared and mercifully put a hand over Hinata's mouth. Takumi keeps walking.

"You idiot! I told you not to say anything."

"What?! You said not to mention  _ Hana— _" 

Oboro elbows him. Takumi's hero. 


	4. not yet, love

"How do you name your characters?"

Leo pauses, his hand assumedly hovering over the calculator he's been punching numbers into for the past fifteen minutes. "Hm?"

Takumi feels around for the mic on his earphones so he can hold it closer to his mouth. "Like, how do you come up with names for all your characters and places and junk?"

"Ah." He hears Leo put down his pencil, shift through some pages of a book that must be open on his desk (Leo never works in bed; something about ergonomics). "Mostly epics," he replies, then snorts. "Odin and I fight over them."

Leo's favorite epic, Takumi knows from two summer camps ago, is _Thracia_. He imagines Leo naming a son Lief or maybe Sigurd; Takumi can see it, but he can also see the kid being teased mercilessly his entire life, despite Leo repeatedly insisting to his hypothetical children that they're fine names.

Takumi could never.

"Why do you ask?" Leo's chair creaks. He's picked up his pencil again and is taking more careful notes for his next campaign; earlier, he said sorry and that he couldn't really text because it's his turn to be Gamemaster and he's designing NPCs, but they could voice chat if Takumi wanted. Takumi didn't have anything substantial to say, but he said yes anyway.

"Just thinking," Takumi replies now. "I'm not creative."

"Hm," says Leo. He must be only half-listening.

Takumi closes his eyes, latching on to the sound of his best friend, miles and months away. He hasn't told him anything yet. Nothing feels real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (leo and takumi met at a summer camp)


	5. something must be wrong with me

He's pulling off his shoes when he's tackled by a blur with blue hair, yelling something that sounds vaguely like "OKAAAAAAAAAERIIIIIII."

Takumi laughs, letting himself fall to the three-year-old's weight, warm as sunlight. Shiro is his nephew by some cousin in the Pacific, but his birth parents are low on income and Takumi's brother works best with high responsibility; Shiro has already taken to calling Ryoma Dad. "Hey, little guy."

Shiro picks himself up and steps away, crossing his arms like Ryoma does when he's disappointed. A new Spongebob Band-Aid is off-center on his forehead. "Takojisan, that's wrong."

"What is?"

"'Hey,'" he mimics. "You're s'posed to say _tadaaaaaaaaima_."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Tadaima."

Shiro shakes his head. "Tadaaaaaaaaima!"

"Tadaaaaaaaaima."

His grin is missing three teeth but it's still the most adorable thing Takumi has seen in the world. He throws out his arms to drag Shiro into a hug and a kiss, both of which are yielded with only a yelp; Shiro is used to his sudden affection.

Unless it lasts too long. "Takojisan! Let go!"

He does, and Shiro giggles with a child's sense of victory, then makes to run away—bumping into Ryoma's legs in the process. Then he dodges Ryoma's attempt to scoop him up and escapes the foyer.

Takumi is still on the floor and secrets pool at the forefront of his mind; his brother is intimidating even in his kitchen apron and a hairband.

"I was wondering where Shiro went. Didn't hear you come home, okaeri."

Ryoma has always been adamant about greetings. _There's three of you guys, I need to know who's leaving and who's back_.

"Got held up," says Takumi, standing. "Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, is he calling you Taco?"
> 
> "Oh my god, shut up, it's Takojisan, Takumi-ojisan was too long."
> 
> "What if I said Takumi is too long for _me_ to handle? Would you let me call you Taco, too?"
> 
> "Hasta la vista, Leo."


	6. smaller choices

"I'll take care of it," honestly sounds a lot cooler in movies. When he says it now, Hana's back to him while they wait outside for Sakura, the words wobble in the air, like his sudden gusto was really just an accidental fart.

(Takumi has been making a lot more potty jokes since Shiro came around).

Hana ignores him. Then she starts walking away.

Takumi curses. He wishes his fingers had fumbled it out instead of his tongue; confidence is always more abundant from behind a screen, especially when he can have Oboro and Hinata open in another tab. But he can't take it back now; his fists balled tight enough for nails to puncture skin, he sprints after her, shouting, "Hana—"

She whips around. " _What_ are you 'taking care of,' Shirasagi?"

The month is December and Hana is two months and fourteen days pregnant. At dusk beside the tea shop to which Sakura is treating them, she is scowling at him.

Takumi says, motioning vaguely, "The—you know. The..."

"You can't even _say_ it."

"Look," he says, even though she's already looking, and then says nothing else.

Hana purses her lips, flicks her gaze to either side of him, then pointedly meets his eyes again.

Logically, adoption makes more sense. He knows that. He's seen _Juno_ and episodes of _Teen Mom_ and he sat through health classes and he knows those kids can end up hecked up, even more hecked up than their parents, but dammit, Takumi can't do that. He can't he can't he can't. Somehow Hana can think of pushing a live human being out of her uterus and giving it to someone else forever and going to college and moving on with her life but here Takumi is, 17 and not-pregnant, and all he can think of is how happy Shiro is with Ryoma, how lost Takumi would be without his nephew's tiny sneeze and his grins and his SpongeBob bandages.

His family.

"Hana," he says now, "I can't. I just can't. Like, have—have a _kid_ , and, and—"

He _can_ do this. Alone, if he has to.

"Takumi." She's gentle, deathly fierce.

"Y-yeah?"

"You can't do a lot of things."

Bells chime. Sakura is back with their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'm ready to just skip ahead to kiragi in takumi's strong single father arms any objections


	7. independence day

Perhaps the most terrifying thing in the world is how this feels: someone stole Takumi's heart cleanly from his chest, transfigured it, gave it wings, bundled it in blankets, placed it in his arms.

It's pink and squishy and weird and alive and smells like love.

To the photo Leo replies, _Okay sorry newborns are super ugly no matter what._

_Congratulations, Dad._

Oh man.

Holy _shit_. Holy shit holy shit holy _shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (He— _he!_ —smiles. Baby 1, Takumi 0, but he is alright with that).


End file.
